splatoon: banned colors
by pokermaniac
Summary: Me just going over the reaction of the inklings to colors not used in the turf wars
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own splatoon, or part of the song used, nintendo does(splatoon) and I had some great advice from someone else to be more descriptive, so I thank you for the advice. Some things that you are about to read are suggestive, so younger readers TURN BACK AROUND! So now on with the story.

It was a beautiful day in the city of inkopolis, home to the squid kids other known as inklings. an inkling can turn into a squid and hide in ink that they shot out in humanoid form using a variety of different types of weapons, and they have a very colorful personality, being able to change the color of their hair and ink. Colors include blue, green, orange, purple, and more, but there are a few colors that are...um...you can say...uh...disturbing but funny in some cases, so here is the colors you usually don't get in turf wars, when they try to cover up the ground with their ink color and is a 4v4 battle.

1\. Red Tyler had just gotten to the matchmaking tower in the middle of the city, and the things is that his hair was red, and today is the tournament for the best turf war players around. But before he walked in..."OH MY GOD, HE'S BLEEDING AND IT IS ALL IN HIS HAIR, SOMEBODY CALL 9-1-1..."a girl said, screaming until "shorty fire burnin' on the dance floor" everyone looked at the inkling whose phone just rang. "Sorry!" He called out, then calling 911. The ambulance came and picked Tyler up and took him to the hospital and Tyler had missed the tournament. *cue sad song*

2\. White Amy was a inkling with white hair, going to the weapon shop to get an areospray, known to have a faster fire rate than the splattershot. "OK, so can I test it?" She asked Sheldon, the horse shoe crab. "Why I don't mind at all, so take a shot." He said putting an Smile on. Amy shot at the green platform and sunk in as a squid, then Tyler, the one from before walks in. "Hey Sheldon, I was wondering if you have a kraken roll..." Tyler was looking at the ground were Amy shot white ink at, then Sheldon. "S-sh-Sheldon?" He said, shivering. " I know you don't have anyone to...um... you know." Sheldon started to panic. "That's not what what you think it is!" He was so red, that he was the Same shade of Tyler's hair. "Hey, what's going on?" Amy said, popping up from her ink puddle. "Ohhhhhhhhhhh, I see now." Tyler Said, starting to realize that her hair is white and she shot at the ground to test it out. "ok, Sheldon I'll take it." Amy said, handing over the money. "Thank you for coming." Sheldon was still red and Tyler decided to go back home.

I will add two more colors in the next chapter, but in the mean time, I'm out, peace! 


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: i don't own splatoon, nintendo does and I got two other colors, one was from a review I got so thanks for the idea. But anyways, on with the story.

3\. Black Sam was an inkling who went to to the tug life, taking money from your wallets in the night. the reason why he's so good at it, is because of his ink was black, making it easier to get pass guards at night. "too easy." Said Sam, sneaking away from the top secret bank in North inkopolis. "Hey Tyler why are we doing this?" Asked Amy the white hair inkling from ch.1. "Because, we get paid $100,000,000 if we catch him!" Exclaimed Tyler the red hair inkling, also front ch.1. Meanwhile, Sam had the duffel bag until he heard..."SUPRIZE MUTHERFUCKER!" yelled Tyler, pointing out a splattershot, and then Amy had got handcuffs but before she could cuff Sam, Tyler shot him and Sam fell. "OH MY GOD, YOU - YOU DUMB ASS!" screamed Amy running to the barely alive crook. "th-this is what 'cough, cough' I want on my grave, I didn't choose thug life, thug life chose me...uhhh." Sam died, and he got his wish.

4\. Butter yellow Carlos was a inkling with yellow hair that was like butter colored. " ahhh, today is going to be awesome!" He cheered running out the door. " Hey, waiter I didn't get butter on my corn." Said Charles, the had blue hair like everyone at the café. "I'm sorry to say that we have no butter." Said the waiter giving coffee to the inklings at the booth. " fine, I will find some now..." He froze as Carlos walked by the window, looking at his hair. "am I seeing things or did I just see an inkling with butter for hair?" Charles made a mad dash for Carlos , and Carlos saw this and ran 2 miles in seconds. "BUTTERRRRRRRRR!" He screamed, flinging tables and chairs into the air, catching Carlos. "Finally got the butter!" He said taking the corn and rubbing it in carlos's hair, then ate it, and Carlos's face was so pale it was like Amy's hair. "Never again..." He said going home quickly.

Well I hope you enjoy the 2 other colors, but in the mean time, I'm out, peace. 


End file.
